


Sunset

by ElyBun



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElyBun/pseuds/ElyBun
Summary: Edelgard and Byleth relax under the sunset on their first night after abdicating the throne.





	Sunset

Dozens of thoughts ran through Edelgard's mind as she stared out towards the horizon, chin resting on her hand. All of them disappeared, however, as she heard the door behind her open and close, footsteps behind her signaling that her wife had decided to join her.

"Beautiful sunset, isn't it, El?"

Byleth placed a cup of tea down in front of her and one to her side, the saucers making a satisfying _ clink _ as she did so. She closed her eyes, breathing in the aroma.

"Bergamot."

"My favorite. You remembered, Byleth?"

"I wouldn't dare forget."

A smile formed on her face as she brought the cup to her mouth, taking a small sip. It was just as delicious as she remembered - Byleth used to make it for her every week, back then.

Back at the monastery. 

"Something's on your mind."

She shook her head as Byleth placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a soft, reassuring squeeze. "No, just reminiscing. You haven't made this in quite some time."

"We haven't had time to ourselves for a while."

Byleth pulled out the chair next to her, taking a seat and resting a hand on top of Edelgard's. That brought her smile back, and she took another sip of her tea. "I was just thinking… it's a strange feeling; to abdicate the throne, after all we went through to unite the Empire. I hope Hubert isn't too rough on Ferdie."

Byleth shook her head, tapping a finger against the back of Edelgard's hand. "It's more than that, isn't it? I know you better than that, El."

A sigh, and she placed her cup down once more. "Well, I wasn't lying. I was reminiscing on our days-"

"Back at Garreg Mach."

A nod in response, and Byleth continued, "Before or after?"

"...Before."

"I thought as much."

Her focus moved down to her cup, and she stayed silent. With a sigh, Byleth scooted her chair closer, rubbing at her back with one hand.

"We did our best, El."

"I have no regrets, Byleth. We took the right path, and through our actions united all of Fódlan. Sometimes, though, I just imagine; what if I we hadn't needed to do what we did? What if we could have just enjoyed our time, grown up together. Those days, before the war, before everything… I cherish those memories."

"As do I. Back when everything was easier, when everyone was friends, but things change. I've thought about it too, but…"

Byleth flexed her fingers as memories swarmed in her head - Ashe. Leonie. Felix. Claude. Dimitri. Students she cherished, slain by her own hand. Back then, she could turn back time, maybe could have saved them - she learned long ago, however, that some things were simply meant to be.

"...Nothing could change the course of history. Not you. Not me."

Edelgard looked up at her wife, a confused look on her face. "You say that as if you know - I'm sure there could have been some way to-"

"No. There wasn't. Even if there was, it's no use worrying about it, El. What's done is done - we achieved our goal. It's our turn to take a break."

"...I suppose you're right."

"I always am." Byleth leaned over, placing a kiss on Edelgard's cheek. She laughed and leaned in response, her hand moving to rest on Byleth's arm.

"Your tea is getting cold, El. Drink up."

Edelgard nodded, raising her cup in one hand. "To us, and to the rest of our lives together."

Byleth tapped her own cup to Edelgard's in response. "To us."

The two shared their drink in peace, taking turns talking and regaling stories. Slowly, over the horizon, the sun set over Fódlan. Edelgard could finally rest easy tonight.


End file.
